El Principe y Yo
by CagedBird17
Summary: N y Blanca acaban su ultima batalla en un empate. Para hacerlo justo, hacen un trato. N dejará sus ambiciones con una condición: Blanca debe ser su princesa.


_**Buenos dias, mundo! Hoy les traego un cuento especial, uno de que me enamore de en ingles, y, con el permiso de BluechanXD, lo he traducido. Por favor, quiero que sepan que yo no soy la mejor en espanol, aunque soy Mexicana. No he tenido mucha practica formal. Tratare de poner un capitulo de este cuento cada dos semanas, pero tambien quiero que sepan que el cuento no esta cumplido, y que necesitare que BluechanXD acabe el ultimo capitulo para traducirlo.**_

_**Tambien, si vez problemas, mandenmelo por review o por mensage de fanfiction, y lo buscare para arreglarlo. No no mas eso, pero tambien estoy buscando un Beta para leer esto antes que lo pubique, para que lo mire y me diga que es lo que tengo que arreglar. Si quieren prestarme unos cuantos minutos de su vidas para ser esto, estare muy agradecida.  
><strong>_

_**Bueno, aqui va.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Principe y Yo Capitulo 1: Un Pacto con el Principe<br>**_

_**(Parte Uno: Emanio Gaudium)**_

(PDV de Blanca)

Estábamos con los últimos pokemon; Mi Serperior y su Zoroark. A pesar de que ambos habían sido derrotados, Reshiram y Zekrom estaban viendo cada movimiento que hicimos. Un choque de llama fusión y la raya fusión había puesto a un fin su turno en la batalla, pero su batalla fue nuestros y no se terminaría hasta que un equipo había caído.

Serperior jadeo, agotado por los golpes que había tomado de Zoroark.

"¡Aguántate allí, chico!" Mis palabras de estímulo estaban empezando a sonar como un disco rayado. Durante toda la batalla, mi apoyo moral era la única cosa que mantuvo mi pokemon. Sus cuerpos tendrían dolores, sus vistas nubladas, pero seguían esta batalla. Nadie iba a rendirse hasta que él fue derrotado.

"Zoroark, Onda Certera." Los ojos de N se dilataban con determinación de ganar.

N era un alma caritativa, pero cerca despiadada en la batalla. Claro, él amaba sus amigos con mucho cariño, pero él no iba dejar que nadie arruine su ultimo sueno de crear la ilusión de un mundo "blanco y negro".

La Onda Certera se acercaba a una velocidad sumamente rápida. Tenía que hacer algo, ¡y rápido!

"¡Serperior! ¡Protección!" Mi voz se resquebrajaba y mi garganta se secó. _¡Esto es la única manera de salvar el mundo de N!_

Una barrera de luz verde cubrió Serperior en un instante cuando Onda Certera exploto en frente de él.

N sacudió su cabeza. "¿Porque no puedes ver que mis ambiciones están correctas? Tu debieras saber mejor que todos, Blanca."

No pude soportar mi nombre pasando por sus labios.

"¿Que no eres mi amiga, Blanca?"

Lo completamente _odiaba_.

"¡Cállate! ¡Serperior! ¡Voto Planta ahora!" Grite con lo último de mi fuerza física antes que mis piernas se hundieron hacia el piso.

"¡No hagas esto Blanca! ¡Zoroark! ¡Onda Certera!" N tiro sus brazos a los lados en un arrebato de cólera.

Mis parpados se hicieron más pesadas que habitualmente, pero todavía pude ver la tormenta de hojas corriendo para alcanzar la Onda Certera.

Los dos ataques chocaron y una enorme ola de luz y escombros salieron con prisa a todos lados. Polvo lleno mis pulmones, mandándome hacia un ataque de toz. No pude ver Serperior, N, y Zoroark. La nube de polvo cubrió todo el terreno, obstruyendo mi vista del resultado de la batalla.

El sonido de la explosión paro, dejando no más la brisa gentil en mi oreja. La oscuridad se aclaró y ahora pude ver los dos pokemon. Jadeo en horror.

Ambos Serperior y Zoroark estaban fuera de combate. Un empate.

En momentos, tuve Serperior en in abraso apretado.

"Oye." Mis ojos se empanaron de lágrimas.

Serperior trajo su cabeza arriba y me dio un poco de una sonrisa. "Sssss."

"Hiciste genial, chico." Acaricie su mejilla en felicidad agridulce. "Descansa."

Con un brillo de rojo, Serperior regreso en paz a su pokebola. Mi cabeza caíllo, pero todavía pude oír los pasos de N acercándose hasta que él estuvo en frente de mí.

"¡Peleaste muy bien, Blanca! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!" La voz de N estaba chorreando con vértigo.

Yo suelo mis dientes, con la esperanza de calmarme. "No pude vencerte…"

"¡No te preocupes! Pero como termino en empate, ¡hay que hacerlo justo para que los dos estemos felices!" Casi pude ver esa sonrisa demasiada dulce de niñez en su cara.

"¿Cómo puedes estar feliz con esto, N? Te comportas como si todo esto en un juego, ¡pero no lo es! ¡No se puede jugar justo! ¡No en la realidad!" Me eche en un ataque maniaca de lágrimas.

N era tonto. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Entonces porque tenía estos sentimientos extraños para él? ¡Yo no pude amar alguien que no sabía nada de la sociedad! No estaba bien…

Mientras continúe a gritar, N deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abraso dulce. "Shhh… No llores, Blanca…Shhh…"

Me odiaba por amar a N. Mi excusa estúpida de un corazón golpeo salvajemente contra mis costillas como si quería liberarse para unirse con él.

N se quedó así para un rato, solo hasta que escucho las voces de mis amigos llegando a los escalones del castillo.

"¡Blanca!" Cheren corrió a mi lado en una presa del pánico. "¿Estas bien? ¿Duele algo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Gracias Cheren."

Suspiro de alivio. Extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, y me ayudo a pararme del suelo.

"Detuvimos a Ghechis." Alder me informo, levantando mi espíritu un poco.

"También todos los sabios del equipo Plasma." Cheren sumió, caminando hacia el campeón. "Y como le ganaste a N, ¡Teselia está a salvo!"

Las palabras de Cheren me picaron. "E-Era un empate."

"No importa si era un empate o no. Lo que importa es que N no tiene nada mas de usar contra nosotros." Una sonrisa rara apareció en su rostro.

Sintiendo otra ola de lágrimas viniendo, abrase a mi amigo, agradecido para su amabilidad y compasión. "Gracias…"

"¡Ay, ya para con la reunión sentimental de amigos!" Alder se rio. "¡Parece que N tiene más que decirte a ti, Blanca!"

¡Eso es! Me aparte de mi amigo de niñez y note que N me observaba.

"¡Blanca! ¡A que hacer un trato! Como nuestra batalla termino en un empate, ¡hay que decidir con nuestros premios! Como un caballero, ¡yo dejare que tu vayas primero!"

No tuvo que decir me dos veces.

"Quiero que dejes esa ambición tonta tuya; ¡Dejaras que los entrenadores y pokemon vivan juntos para siempre!"

N asintió la cabeza, pero sabía que no lo quería. "Bien…No he pensado en algo todavía, pero te encuentro cuando lo haga. Espérame pronto."

"Si," Estuve de acuerdo.

"Y no vuelvas a tras en nuestra palabra, ¿entiendes?"

No más simplemente asintie la cabeza. Ay, no tuve idea en lo que me andaba metiendo.

"¡Oh Blanca! Cariño, ¡estás en casa!"

"M-Mama… ¿P-Puedes pa-parar…de asfixiarme?" Pudría sentir mi rostro cambiando a color morado.

"¡Perdóname cariño! ¡No te he visto en tanto tiempo! ¡Debo de haber dejado llegar!" Mama tomo un asiento en el sofá. "¿Entonces como han estado tú, Cheren, y Bel?"

"Muy bien. Cheren llego hasta la Liga Pokemon y va a luchar contra el Campeón pronto."

Los ojos de mama se lucieron. Ella amaba a Cheren casi igual a cuanto me amaba a mí; como su propio hijo. Me pareció que si tenía una decisión, ¡ella hubiera puesto mí en un matrimonio concertado con el! Seguro, yo a lo mejor tuve un pequeño enamoramiento en el cuando era pequeña, pero eso era todo. Si el tonto de _N_ no habría venido a mi vida, tal vez me gustaría la idea.

"¡Y el papa de Bel por fin dejo que sea un entrenador pokemon! Está muy orgullosa de eso."

"¡Ja! ¿Así que por fin se ablando, eh?" Mama sonrió. Ella, el papa de Bel, y la mama de Cheren habían sido los mejores amigos como nosotros. Ella y la mama de Cheren probablemente habían sido el mayor par de mejores amigas en toda Teselia. Tal vez por eso le gustaba Cheren tanto…

"¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?" Pregunto ella, con esperanza.

"Bueno… Si conocí a algunos como Dirk, Austin, Aurora y Martin," Hice una lista, acordándome de los entrenadores con quien me subí a la ruda de fortuna en la Cuidad Mayólica.

La ruda de fortuna… N…

"¡Que maravilloso! ¿Alguien más?" Presiono con entusiasmo.

No quise mencionar a N. Quiero decir, ella debe haber oído hablar del loco en las noticias o algo. No es algo que pasa cada día que un castillo enorme sale de bajo la tierra atrás de la Liga Pokemon.

Con suerte, el timbre de la puerta sonó para posponer la conversación.

"¡Oh! ¿Quién será, me pregunto?" Mama se paró.

¿A esta hora? Quien iba… ¡No! ¡No _puede_ ser!

Antes que mi voz podría salir de mi garganta, Mama le die la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta chirriante y la abrió. Era la persona que esperaba que fuera.

N.

Él estuvo parado en el puerta con dos Plasma reclutas as su lado.

La cara de mama perdió el color en alboroto. "¡El Equipo Plasma!

N sonrió, inclinándose a ella. "Buenas noches, señora. ¿Te importa si entramos?

Mama dio la vuelta a mí con una mirada asustada. Ella no había sido una entrenadora de competencia en anos. No sería capaz de luchar contra su manera de salir de esto, ahora.

Suspire, dejándole ganar. "Está bien Mama. Déjalos entrar."

"¿Estas segura?" Me dio una Mirada como si estaba loca.

Mordí mi labio antes de contestar. "Sí. Está bien."

Mama dejo que entraran con mala gana, dándoles una Mirada cuidadosa. N y sus subordinados casualmente se sentaron a la mesa e indicio a nosotras hacia ellos cuando vio que no los movimos

"Por favor, siéntense. No muerdo. Tu debieras saber eso mejor que nadie, _Blanca._" Ronroneó N.

Mama jadeo. "¿Lo conoces? ¿El jefe del Equipo Plasma?"

Dije nada mientras me sentaba a través de él. Mama tomo la silla a lado de mí, sin idea que más que hacer.

"Ahora, a el negocio." N entrelazo sus dedos juntos. "He llegado a una decisión acerca de nuestro acuerdo."

"¿Cual acuerdo?" Mama me susurro en mi oído.

"¡Mujer! ¡El señor N está hablando!" Uno de los monos gruño de través la mesa.

N levanto la mano para hacerlo callar. "Tu deseas de mi dejar los pokemon y los entrenadores estar juntos, ¿correcto?"

"Si, eso fue el acuerdo"

"He decidido que cera mi premio."

Mi mama y yo estábamos sonriendo en anticipación. Hasta los reclutas se inclinaron, ansiosos por descubrir que iba a decir su líder.

N respiro fuerte. "Me quedare príncipe del Equipo Plasma, pero vamos a cambiar nuestras métodos.

Parpadee. Esto era muy anticlimático para tanto construyó. A lo menos lo que quería no era al extremo.

"Y tu serás mi princesa."

¿Eh…?

Silencio lleno la casa entera. Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a él, atónito

Debiera estar mirándolo por un buen rato porque N empezó agitando la mano en frente de mi cara. Me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Woah, woah, woah, ¡N! ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" ¡No pude ser la princesa de N! ¡Ni he averiguado mis sentimientos por el todavía!

N frunció, pareciendo como un niño reganado. "Pero no estoy…"

En ese punto, sentí pena para él. Debajo de su exterior adulta, N todavía era un niño.

"¿No podrías pensar de otra cosa?" Me estremecí en mi propio egoísmo.

"No más si tu cambias tu premio." N puso mala cara, cruzándose los brazos.

¡No pude cambiar mi mente! ¡Nadie iba a separar los humanos y pokemon! Pero esta era una decisión muy dura; Estar con N o dejarlo separar humanos y pokemon. No había ninguna otra opción.

Cerré mis ojos. "Está bien…Serré...serré tu princesa…"

Piénsale en esta forma, Blanquita. A si tendrás tiempo de averiguar tus sentimientos sobre N. Puedes ver si lo amas o no.

N, literalmente, brinco de su silla y me levanto, dándome vueltas en el aire. "¡Genial, Blanca! ¡Vamos a tener tanta diversióóóóón~! ¡No puedo esperar!"

Me estuve mareando muy rápido, y mis palabras se mesclaban. "¡Ya N! ¡Eso es suficiente!"

N me bajo al piso, deteniendo me para que no me caiga de la mareada. Mama y los monos nos dieron miradas extrañas. Hasta pensé que oí uno de los monos susurrando al otro de que no pudo creer que N era el jefe. No lo pude culpar.

"Vale, ¡entonces está arreglado! ¡Nos vamos esta noche!" N empezó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta frívolamente.

"¡Oye, N! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡No puedo irme así! O sea, ¡mi mama y mis cosas!" Grite mientras continúe mis intentos fútiles de romper su control.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Mandare a algunos reclutas a traer tus cosas al castillo!"

Me avergüenzo al pensar que unos perversos reclutas Plasma buscando por mis cajones.

N me dejo la mano. "Y te dejare ver tu mama si eso te hace feliz."

Sonríe y asintió la cabeza. "Gracias N."

Me di la vuelta, dándole un último abraso a mi mama antes de irme al castillo de N. "Te veo pronto, mama."

Mama me apretó fuerte. "¿Estas segura de esto, mija? No quiero que te vayas con un grupo como el equipo Plasma."

Asintió la cabeza. "Sí. Confía en mí, mama. Estaré bien. Lo conozco a N. No me hará daño. Y esto es la única forma en que puedo hacer para que no libere los pokemon de todos.

"Si todavía estuve en la lucha, no dejaría que te llevaran." Podría sentís sus lágrimas cayendo hacia mi cabeza. "No más cuídate, hija."

Después de un beso rápido en el cachete, regrese al lado de N y el cerro la puerta atrás de nosotros.

Los dos reclutas enviaron un par de Unfezant mientras N saco a Zekrom. Me ayudo a Zekrom y salto detrás de mí. Sonroje cuando sentí su pecho presiono contra mi espalda y sus brazos estuvieron a mis lados para detenerse a Zekrom.

"¡Para que ningún de los dos nos caemos!" Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"¡Mhm!" Trague saliva con la esperanza que el vuelo sobre Zekrom desde el Pueblo Arcilla al castillo de N no era demasiado largo.

Aunque Zekrom voló a una velocidad increíblemente alta, el viaje era muy cómodo. Había algo calmante de volando por la región Teselia en la noche.

"Blanca," Susurro N, quebrando el silencio lago entre nosotros.

"¿Si?"

"Creo que serás una princesa maravillosa."

Calor lleno mi cara otra vez. Ser una princesa era el sueño de cada niña pequeña en algún punto. Pero siendo la princesa de una anteriormente malvada organización hizo la idea mucho menos atractivo.

Y después lo vi; el castillo de N. El lugar donde pasaría los próximos años con N. El lugar que guardara mi destino final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para que sepan, estos personajes, y el cuento, no son mios. Todo el cuento le pertenece a BluechanXD, y los personajes les pertenecen a Nintendo.<strong>_

_**Hasta Luego, **_

_**CagedBird17**_


End file.
